


Latenight Drives

by foggyforests



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Suggested Internalized Homophobia, This is honestly pretty tame. Might turn it into a smut tho, genderbent, suggested drinking, suggested drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggyforests/pseuds/foggyforests
Summary: Billie takes Stevie for a latenight drive. The two then end up having a much needed conversation
Relationships: Billie Hargrove & Stevie Harrington, Billie Hargrove/Stevie Harrington, Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Harringrove - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Latenight Drives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very soft concept, but there is a little/elements of internalized homophobia. So, if you're not okay with that & you know it will bother you, don't read this!
> 
> And if you have any stranger things pairing requests, I'd be more than happy to write ‘em out for you!

It was three in the morning as Stevie got dressed, pulling on a sun-bleached t-shirt and some jeans all whilst trying to remain as quiet as possible as she did so. 

Usually, she'd be concerning herself with stupid high-school parties and cheerleading. But it wasn't school time now; it was summer. And the summer heat had a tight grasp on Stevie, making it too uncomfortable to even lay in bed.

Tonight was different, though, so the house being too hot to sleep in isn't a problem. Billie had invited Stevie to hang out. The only thing was, this was the first time Billie had ever even offered up such a thing. The two of them had hung out before, of course. But now... things were different. Now, feelings were involved.

God, for a moment, as she sat there on her bed dressed and ready to go, she found herself counting the seconds. What if Billie didn't show? She knew that was unreasonable to think- especially given how she genuinely seemed to want to see Stevie. It was uncalled for worry, but a worry nonetheless. 

Fuck how she hoped she would actually show, hoped she would actually be able to spend time with the blonde-haired girl. The clock sprouted doubt and worry in her mind as the time went on, causing her to eventually start quietly pacing her room

All that doubt and worry was left behind when she saw a car pull up in front of his house from her window. ' _ Shit _ ...' She thought to herself. All of a sudden, the reality of the situation seemed to be realized. She could so clearly picture something going wrong. Billie was a wildcard; it was difficult to predict what she had bouncing around that pretty mind of hers.

Thankfully, though, Stevie trusted Billie. She knew she wouldn't intentionally put her in danger. 

Taking one last deep breath, not wanting to keep Billie waiting any longer, Stevie finally began making her way downstairs. Her heart was racing faster than ever before... so fast she could swear she felt like it was trying to fling itself from her chest. But that didn't matter. She was going to hang out with the girl she liked. 

As soon as she closed the front door, she felt pure  _ energy _ . It may have been three in the morning, but it didn't feel like it. She quickly walked to Billie's car, hopping into the passenger's seat before buckling up

"Well, look at that!" Billie greeted with a smile as she shifted the car into drive "I didn't think you'd show."

Stevie rolled her eyes, though she was smiling "That's definitely a good way to greet someone..." 

Billie chuckled gently, rolling down the windows. The sprinklers from Stevie's neighbor’s yard hissed softly, though that becomes distant as Billie pulled further away from Stevie's house

Billie turned the radio on, flipping through a few stations before finding one she liked- some rock station.

Billie, Stevie's noticed, doesn’t sleep that much either. Her mind simply doesn't let her sometimes. She could be absolutely exhausted, laying in bed with 50 milligrams of melatonin and two joints in her system and she still would be kept awake. And so she drives. It helps calm her down. 

The red lights paint her face in dark shadows as she taps on the steering wheel to whatever Metallica song was playing. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, and a muscle twitches in her clenched jaw. 

“Are you alright?” Stevie asked softly with a frown, surprised at the hoarseness of her own voice. 

Billie shrugged with a slightly casual smile, the light turning green. She slams on the accelerator, causing Stevie to tightly grasp the side of her seat. No one else is on the road. Billie slowed down slightly after seeing the way Stevie gripped her seat.

“I don’t get it,” Billie finally said, shaking her head a bit. A golden curl falls before her cat-like eyes. She sends a glance Stevie's way “I just don’t get it.” 

“Don't get what?” Stevie asked with a slight frown

“What am I supposed to be doing?” Billie asked as she slows to a stop at a red light, again glancing over at Stevie. “Where am I supposed to be? What am I supposed to do?”

“If anyone knew the answer to that question,” Stevie smiled sadly, “we’d all be a lot happier.”

Billie shakes her head with a very small smile-almost like she wished Stevie somehow wasn't completely correct-, then turns onto a road Stevie knew well.

“We’re going up?” She asks, pointing to the hill. 

“I feel like looking down on something,” Billie replies “Makes my problems seem... smaller.” Stevie nodded a bit, still with a small frown 

The wind and crickets are quickly drowned out as she rounds curves and climbs up the mountain, pressing Stevie back and forth in her seat.

A couple of months ago, Stevie would have been scared of driving with Billie. Not because she doesn't like a little speed; but because of how unpredictable Billie was whilst driving. 

“I think... at the very least, you know where you belong,” Stevie finally said quietly, when Hawkins is below them and there was less hill available to climb. “Here. I think.” Stevie added, eyes being drawn to the window

Billie tilts her head to the side, eyes still glued to the road. The headlights bounce off of the signs and flash in the girls' eyes. “Maybe... Hopefully.” She said, tone uncharacteristically quiet 

The wind cuts through Stevie's clothes, making her shiver and cross her arms over her chest. Billie watches her out of the corner of her eye. She made a quick glance in Stevie's direction. “There’s a sweater in the back.” She said softly, beginning to make another turn

Stevie nodded thankfully, reaching to the back and grabbing hold of a dark, heavy forest green sweater before pulling it over her head. It smells softly of sandalwood, mint tea, and cigarettes, and Stevie swipes off a few crumbs that fall off when the fabric rests on her stomach

“This is gonna sound stupid, but I went to a tea place today,” Billie says, slowing down and pulling over to the side of the road. “Just to watch. I wanted to see what people do.”

“And?” Stevie asked, looking to Billie. Tires crunch on gravel as she slows the car to a stop on a pullout. “Everyone seemed to have something to do. Grab a coffee and go to work. Sit down for a couple hours and study some stupid summer course. Meet up with a friend and talk about stupid shit. They all- well,” she parked the car, turning it off and opening the door to step out 

Stevie followed her, now grateful for the woolen sweater. Once you were out of the house, it seemed to get a whole lot cooler “I guess they all seemed to know what they were doing. And I was just sitting there, like ' _ Fuck _ . I could be doing something- I  _ should _ be doing something.'" She said as she climbed onto a small rock, then sitting on top 

Stevie hesitated a moment before joining her on the rock, taking a seat next to her. The two were close to one another, shoulder to shoulder. “Maybe that was where you were meant to be,” Stevie finally said, settling down next to her. Sometimes it was hard to comfort a person like Billie given it could be difficult to know what her reaction might be to support. She drew her knees up to her chest, taking in a deep breath. “In that coffee shop. Wondering about the lives of those people. Maybe that’s what you’re meant for, Bee.”

“Yeah.. but that doesn't pay bills.” she murmurs with a small, sad smile, eyes dancing over the lights of the town beneath them both. Distant noises drift up- a car honking, a coyote yelling, drunk college kids running around- and Stevie is reminded that this night is not just hers and Billie's

The wind plays with Stevie's mane of thick brunette hair as she tilts her head back to stare at the stars. Stevie knew Billie wasn't really asking for an actual answer- at least, not from Stevie. Not tonight.

She just wants someone to hear her. That's all shes ever wanted. And she knew Stevie would listen, because she always listens. Not many people listen actually to what Billie has to say. They write her off as an attention-seeking little girl with a dad who'd rather leave a bruise or two on her than sit down and have a conversation. Stevie knew Billie wasn't that, though. She knew Billie was far, far more with the potential to be even greater.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Billie took Stevie's hand into her own, interlocking their fingers. Stevie's brown eyes grew large, a pink blush dusting over her cheeks, but Billie didn't notice. Or, if she did, she didn't say anything. Her eyes stayed on the town below them

"This town is such a fucking shithole, Vie." Billie said quietly as she absentmindedly ran her slender thumb over the back of Stevie's hand. Stevie frowned a bit "It's not too ba-" Stevie cut herself off when Billie faced her. She didn't say anything, but the look on her face said more than enough. Billie's gaze was soft but somewhat saddened. 

"Billie?" Stevie finally said, then pulling her pink bottom lip between her teeth. "Why do you think you don't belong?" She finally asked 

Billie looked down at their hands. "Because you let me do this... Because you didn't pull away." She said this softly, calmly. Saying it out loud, though, made her heart beat in the back of her throat and made her chest a little heavy

Stevie frowned as she looked at Billie, shaking her head a bit in confusion. "What does that even mean?" She asked. Her heart also began beating faster, because she feared what might be going through Billie's mind as they sat there

Billie smiled a bit at her question, looking up to the sky a moment. "Jeez, Vie..." She bit her bottom lip a moment. She tore her eyes away from the starry sky, placing them on a very confused looking Stevie

Billie let out a deep breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. Her grasp on Stevie's hand became slightly tighter, though it still remained gentle and comforting. She smiled gently at the girl next to her before saying "I  _ like _ you, Stevie. I don't know why, but I really, really like you." 

Stevie seemed to have a wave of realization wash over her. First, her eyes grew large, then her mouth fell open. Her reaction was pure awe. Shock, even. Was Billie saying what Stevie thought she was?

Stevie's silence made Billie a bit nervous "C'mon, Stevie." She let out a quick, sharp breath that was a failed attempt at a chuckle "You're scaring me right now... Say something." Was telling Stevie how she felt the right idea? Fuck, Billie was beginning to think it wasn't 

Stevie kept her eyes on Billie. "I umm..." Stevie looked down a moment at their hands "I... like you too, Billie." She looked up to meet Billie's gaze again

She surprised Stevie when she let out a quick laugh. It made Stevie flinch, thinking this may have been one of Billie's stupid jokes. But then, she saw the bright smiling curled to her lips. Stevie hadn't ever seen such a brilliant and genuine and fucking  _ happy _ smile plastered on Billie's face before-on anyone's face for that matter.

It was a truly heartbreakingly beautiful smile. One Stevie thought she would remember forever. Hell, Stevie even though she would want wanted to see that smile forever. It filled the brunette up with such happiness, such genuine gladness. That smile put Stevie at more ease than any spoken words possibly could 

A small thought made itself comfortable in Stevie's mind. ' _ I want to see that smile every day until I die _ .' The thought wasn't alarming or invasive. It was a comfortable, calming truth. It was like a warm weighted blanket or a mug of hot tea between cold hands.

She knew putting to words what she felt with Billie would be hard- but the best word that could come to mind when thinking of the blonde by her side was awe. 

Once Billie was finished laughing, she still smiled brightly. It was a smile Stevie wasn't familiar with, but it was beautiful. It was bright. It made the taller girls face light up, made her freckled nose wrinkle at its bridge slightly 

The two girls fell into a comfortable silence, Stevie's warm hand still held in Billie's cold one. Their gazes drifted away from one another and to the sky above them. 

It was a truly beautiful night, just warm enough to be enjoyed. The moon was full and bright, begging for someone to look at her. Fireflies occasionally flashed, crickets occasionally chirped. 

The truth that Billie liked Stevie was hard for her to truly grasp, to genuinely comprehend. It wasn't impossible, but it seemed to open a new door- a new floodgate of emotion. The emotions were new and powerful and completely captivating. But the new emotions were also concerning

What did these feelings make Billie and Stevie? What did they make Stevie? What would Stevie's dad have to say about this? Why were the emotions she felt so powerful? Why did they make Stevie feel as though her heart could literally pop out of his chest-

Stevie didn't have any answers to these questions. She softly sighed, her dark-eyed gaze landing on the girl next to her, who was still busy appreciating the quiet beauty nature held before the both of them

"Billie?" Stevie whispered softly, surprising herself yet again with the unintentional quietness of her voice 

"Hmm?" Billie hummed, tearing her eyes from the seemingly endless sky and to Stevie. Stevie chewed on the inside of her cheek a moment. Something about the look in Billie's eyes- the one where she'd look at her as if she were the only gaze-worthy thing in the entire universe- made Stevie's stomach do flips, made her ribcage feel as though it was filled with wild butterflies 

Stevie looked down to their hands, her thumb gently tracing over a barely visible blue vein "What..." She stopped herself, biting at her bottom lip. Billie had a surprisingly patient gaze, an understanding one. "What do you think we are?" Stevie finally spat out, words coming falling from her mouth much faster and more blunt than intended

Billie didn't really look fazed by her question. She shrugged slightly, smiling just a little "I dunno." She told her, eyes going to hers and Stevie's hands

Billie never really liked labels. She found them constricting and limiting, uncomfortable like an ill-fitted suit. Perhaps that had to do more with her inability to find the right label than the label itself, but still, her dislike for labels remained

Stevie was almost completely opposite. She liked labels. She liked being able to put a name to something- to categorize it into its rightful place. She liked the ability to understand why something was labeled a specific name. It had a sense of rightness to it 

Stevie seemed to chew over her answer for a little while, not finding it to be what she really wanted. "Billie- I know.. Well, I think I know what I want." She said, looking to beauty sat beside her

One of Billie's eyebrows shot up in interest "And what would that be?" She asked, a small hint of amusement pulling at her pink lips. Stevie got a tiny bit flustered, shifting her weight slightly on the stone the two were sat on 

"I-I just..." She looked away "I wanna be... with you. I don't know why- but the thought... It's nice. And it feels right and I think it would b-" Stevie stopped rambling when Billie put her index finger under her chin, gently guiding her face to meet her own 

Billie hesitated a moment before moving closer to Stevie, her gaze temporarily going to the other's lips. Billie could feel Stevie's soft breath on her lips cheek, quick and warm and uncertain 

Then, their lips connected, hardly grazing one another at first. Both girls hearts began beating rapidly, wildly. Stevie's eyes fluttered shut as she moved closer to deepen the kiss. Billie's hand let go of her chin so her thumb could gently trace the others cheekbone

It felt absolutely  _ electric  _ for both girls. It was unlike something either of them had ever experienced, so powerful and compelling.

Almost as soon as the kiss had begun, though, it was finished. Stevie pulled away just slightly, eyes still closed. She felt truly breathless- light headed in the best of ways

Billie's lips tingled excitedly, brushing against Stevie's lips once more. Her hand fell from Stevie's cheek "I don't know what I want to be, Vie." Billie whispered softly, voice somewhat hoarse "I just know that I want to be with you." 

Stevie took some time to soak this information up, to truly digest it. She played it around in her mind, letting it sway back and forth

Finally, she nodded. That was a good label- a good answer. Together.

"I wanna be with you too." Stevie finally said with a timid smile, looking over to Billie. Her heart still beat rapidly, strongly. 

Billie smirked a little bit, playfully ruffling Stevie's hair "I think it's time we get you home." She said, her hand dropping from Stevie's now very messy hair. 

Stevie silently protested this idea. She didn't want to leave her, not now. Not when things feel as if they're just getting alright. She knew she was right, though. 

Stevie combed a hand through her hair, trying to fix it before nodding "You're right. But," She looked over to her "Maybe I can sleepover tomorrow or something?" Her tone was hopeful, almost childish. It made Billie smile 

"Probably. I got a new record a few days ago, I can't remember its name. I just liked the album's art." Billie said with a smile, standing up from her seat on the rock "I think you'll like it. I haven't listened to it yet, so we can listen to it together." She told her, beginning to walk back to the car

Stevie smiled, nodding gladly as she stood up from her place on the rock. "And who knows," Billie glanced back at Stevie, who was walking back to the car as well, with a smirk "Maybe we can make a party out of it." 

Stevie rolled her eyes with a smile. She knew exactly what 'make a party out of it' meant. It meant weed and booze and hanging out with her favorite person. She couldn't imagine it getting any more perfect than that. 

The two got into the car, Billie starting it up "But seriously," She said, putting the car in reverse and beginning to pull out "I want you to come over." Stevie smiled a bit as she buckled up "I will." 

Soon enough, the two girls were off. There was a tension in the car, but Billie didn't let that stop her from blabbering on about relatively obscure topics whilst she drove Stevie home, who was busy listening intently 

Stevie couldn't stop stealing glances at Billie. Every time she looked at her, her heart would start beating again just a little harder, reminding her she's still alive. It was a truly lovely feeling the two felt for one another- a feeling the both of them hoped would continue for a short eternity 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m considering adding another part to this story that’d be purely smut. Feel free to leave your thoughts, if you’ve got any :)


End file.
